Cutie Mark Crusaders World Mix-Up 3
by Bird6490
Summary: This the final part of these 3 stories. Scootaloo gets sent to the Central Park Zoo and meets the Penguins, Lemurs, and Marlene. They all try to help Scootaloo get her cutie mark and find her talent. Will the filly get it before Rainbow Dash and her friends find her? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Help from the Penguins

Twilight explained to Rainbow Dash what happened to Scootaloo and the Pegasus was surprised. "I saw the hurricane but I didn't see her get sucked in! I hope that little squirt is ok" Rainbow said. "I know she will. I'll get started on the Scootaloo-Finder" Twilight said putting her hoof around Rainbow Dash. "What should I do while I wait?" Rainbow asked. "Maybe you can practice your tricks or something" Twilight suggested. "Ok" Rainbow said. She went out the door and flew up to practice her tricks while Twilight works in the Scootaloo-Finder

When Scootaloo woke up she was in some sort of hideout. "Hello? Is anypony home?" she asked. There was no response. I wonder who lives here Scootaloo thought. Then she looked to her left and there were 4 beds. "Whose beds are these?" she asked herself. Scootaloo turned around and saw a big fish hanging on the wall. "Wow, that's one big fish" she said. Suddenly an alarm went off. Then 4 penguins came out ready for an attack. "Aah!" Scootaloo yelped. Then she put her head down. "Kowalski analysis" said Skipper. The tall penguin examined Scootaloo. "We should let this pony go. She seems to be innocent" he said. "So she wasn't sent by ?" Skipper asked. "Unfortunately no" Kowalski said. Scootaloo stood back up. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bother you" the Pegasus said. "How did you get here in the first place kid?" Skipper asked. Scootaloo explained what happened back in Ponyville. "Is that true?" asked Private. "Yes. I'm not making it up. It really happened. Anyway, my name is Scootaloo" the Pegasus said. "The name's Skipper. And this is Kowalski, Rico, and Private" Skipper said. "Are you lost?" Private asked. Scootaloo nodded and said she didn't know where she was. "You're in the Central Park Zoo in New York City" Private said.

Rico mumbled a few words. "What did he say?" Scootaloo asked. "Rico said he doesn't understand why your hometown is called Ponyville" Kowalski said. Scootaloo told the penguins about Ponyville, Equestria, ponies, her friends, Rainbow Dash, cutie marks, Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders. "Let me get this straight. You join you friends Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle in a team called the Cutie Mark Crusaders where you all try to get you cutie marks?" Skipper asked. "Yep" Scootaloo said. "Everyone back in Ponyville must be worried about you" Private said. "Don't worry. Rainbow Dash will soon find me. I hope. I want to get my cutie mark so I can surprise the rest of the CMC when they find me" Scootaloo said. "You what?" Private asked. "I need you guys to help me find my talent!" Scootaloo said. "I don't know. You probably should wait until you cutie mark appears" Skipper said. "I know, every pony says that. But I want it now!" Scootaloo cried. Skipper sighed. "All right Scootaloo, we'll help you find your talent" Skipper said. Scootaloo cheered. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she cheered. "Gentlemen, Operation: Find Scootaloo's Talent is a go" Skipper said.

Skipper explained to Scootaloo what the first trial is. "Okay, pretend I'm a bad guy and use your best fighting moves at me" he said. "But I don't usually fight bad guys" Scootaloo. "Just give me the best you kid. That's all you need to do" Skipper said. "Okay" Scootaloo said. She kicked with her hoof back and ran up to Skipper so she could attack. She jumped up and elbowed the penguin. Scootaloo kept on punching Skipper. She turned him around with her hoof and threw him across the room. Scootaloo looked at her flank but there was nothing on it. Then she looked at Skipper who was really damaged. "Um did I do it too far?" she asked. "Not at all, you just need to keep working on that" Skipper said. Then Kowalski set up a trap for Scootaloo to use. "So what am I doing again?" she asked. "You try to lure Rico to this fish and when you get him to the x you cut off that box and it will fall on him" Kowalski explained. "All right let's do it!" Scootaloo shouted. She grabbed the fish on the string, threw it and Rico followed it. Scootaloo kept pulling it so Rico could follow it to the x. When Rico stood on the x Scootaloo cut the string on the box and it fell on Rico. Scootaloo looked at her flank but nothing was on it. She sighed.

Next, Rico set up targets for Scootaloo to hit. "So you want me hit all these targets huh?" the filly asked. Rico nodded. The Pegasus was getting pumped up. She ran to the targets and started to hit the first one. Then the second, then the third, then the fourth, then the fifth. After she hit the fifth target her hoof was really sore. She looked at her flank but there was nothing on it. Then Private told Scootaloo that learning how to speak an accent is another way to earn a skill. "Really? Speaking a British accent will help me get my cutie mark?" Scootaloo asked. "Why yes. Now to start, try to repeat what I say but in this kind of voice" Private said. When Private said a word Scootaloo did the same thing but with a British accent. After a few words Scootaloo didn't think this was gonna work out. "Okay, I don't think this is working" she said in her normal voice. She looked at her flank but she still didn't get her cutie mark! "Ugh! This is no help at all!" she yelled. "Scootaloo calm down. We're doing the best we can" Skipper said. "You guys tried but you didn't help me get my cutie mark!" Scootaloo said. "At least we tried" Kowalski said. "Yeah" Rico said. "Isn't there anyone else who can help me?" Scootaloo asked. "Well maybe the lemurs across from us can help you" Private said. Skipper looked at the penguin. "What?" Private asked. "So I'll see you guys later" the Pegasus said. She climbed up the stairs and went outside the penguin habitat. "Do you think Julian try as good as we did?" Private asked. "We'll just see Private. We'll just see" Skipper replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Help from King Julien

Scootaloo looked around for the lemur habitat and across from the penguins she found it. Meanwhile King Julien was relaxing on his beach chair. The lemur habitat was kind of decorated. "Maurice, I know that King Julien Day is in 3 days but why aren't the Sky Spirits giving me an early present?" Julien asked. "Maybe you should be patient until King Julien Day comes" Maurice said. "But I want just one early present" Julien said. "I'll give you an early present" Mort said. He ran up to Julien's feet and hugged them. "Touching the royal feet is not a present!" Julien said shaking Mort off his feet. Scootaloo wondered how she could get up to the lemur habitat. Then she had an idea. "I know I'll try to fly into the lemur habitat!" she said. Scootaloo tried flapping her wings but they only flapped on the ground. "Come on wings!" she grunted. Then Scootaloo started to float in the air. "Yes!" she cheered. But she couldn't control her wings because they were small. The wings flew to the side by themselves. "Uh-oh" Scootaloo said. Then Scootaloo flew all over the place like crazy! "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" she screamed.

The Pegasus tried to control her wings but she kept flying like crazy. Julien couldn't wait anymore and he sighed. "3 days is like forever" he said to himself. Then he stood up to talk to the Sky Spirits. "Hear me Sky Spirits! I beg you to please give me just one early King Julien Day present!" King Julien shouted. Nothing came from the sky at first. Then Scootaloo flew down fast into the lemur habitat. "Ain't coming!" she yelled. Suddenly she crashed on top of King Julien! "Ouch" Scoot said. She and King Julien both got up. Julien looked at Scootaloo and thought she was a present from the Sky Spirits. "Maurice, look at what the Sky Spirits gave me!" he said. "Say what now?" asked Scootaloo looking confused. "Long story. By the way where did you come from?" Maurice said. Scootaloo told the lemurs what happened back in Ponyville and explained kind of ponies there are back home and what she is. "So you're a Pegasus?" Mort asked. "Yeah see my wings?" Scootaloo asked pointing to her wings. "Impressive. So what are you doing here in my kingdom?" Julien asked. Scootaloo explained what the penguins tried to help her do. "They tried to help you find what?" Maurice asked. "My cutie mark, it's when a pony finds his or her special talent. Since the penguins didn't work out for me I need you now!" said Scootaloo. "What makes you think we could help you?" Julien asked. "Well Private said you live across from the penguins and I need someone to help me find my talent before my sister finds me" Scootaloo said. "And who are you again?" Julien asked. "Oh yeah, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Scootaloo" the filly said. "I'm Maurice, that little guy is Mort, and this is-" Maurice said. "I am King Julien!" Julien interrupted. "So will you help me?" Scootaloo asked. "Sure, I'd do anything for my subjects" Julien said. Scootaloo cheered.

First Julien put out his boom box. "If you want to find your talent, dancing is a good one" Julien said. "Dancing sounds easy enough" Scootaloo said. Julien pressed play on the boom box and disco music played. Scootaloo started dancing to the music. "This is fun!" she shouted. She kept on dancing until she ran out of steam. When she got tired Julien pressed stop on the boom box and the music stopped. Scootaloo looked at her flank but there was nothing on it. Next King Julien took Scootaloo to his bouncy castle. "Now, you're gonna try to jump as high as you can" he said. "You really think this is gonna help me find my talent?" Scootaloo asked. "Yes. Now let's start jumping!" Julien said. He and Scootaloo both started jumping and Scootaloo was having fun on the bouncy castle. "This is just as fun as dancing!" she shouted. Scootaloo kept on jumping until she ran out of steam again. When she got tired again she got off the bouncy castle and looked at her flank but there was nothing on it. "Ok next is gonna be like dancing but this time we are going to shake our booty's" Julien said. "Isn't that inappropriate?" Scootaloo asked. "To humans it is but to animals it's not" said King Julien. He put the music back on using his boom box and started to shake but tail. "You try it" he said. Scootaloo tried shaking her tail but to her it was not easy. "I don't know if I can do it" she said. "Just keep trying" Julien said. Scootaloo kept trying but it was still no use. She turned the music off and looked at her flank but she still didn't get her cutie mark!

"These things aren't helping either!" Scootaloo said. "I'm doing the best I can Scootaloo" King Julien said. "Yeah well isn't there anyone else who can help me?" the filly asked. "Marlene the otter can help you. She lives in the otter habitat" Mort said. "Great! By the way why is this place so decorated?" Scootaloo asked. "It's for King Julien Day" Maurice said. "Is it the king's birthday?" Scootaloo asked. "No but this kind of like a birthday party" Maurice said. "Cool! I wish I could come to this occasion but I need to go home when Rainbow Dash finds me. See you guys later!" said Scootaloo. She ran out of the lemur habitat and went looking for the otter habitat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Help from Marlene

Scootaloo walked around the zoo until she found the otter habitat. Marlene was sun bathing. "This is the life" she sighed. Scootaloo couldn't think of another way in so she tried to fly in. Once again her wings got out of control. "Oh-no. Not again!" she said. Then she flew all over the place like crazy again! "AAAAAAAHHHH!" she screamed. Suddenly she flew down fast into the otter habitat. "Ain't coming!" Scootaloo yelled. Then she crashed on top of Marlene! "Ouch" Scoot said. She and Marlene both got up. "How in the world did you get here?" Marlene asked. Scootaloo again explained what happened back in Ponyville and what she wants Marlene to help her do. "You want me to help you find your talent so you can get your cutie mark?" Marlene asked. "Yes, the penguins and the lemurs tried to help me but they didn't help me out much. So now I need you, please Miss Marlene!" Scootaloo said. "It's ok, I'll help you uh?" Marlene said. "Scootaloo" the filly said. "I'll help you Scootaloo" Marlene said. "Yay!" Scootaloo cheered.

"Okay, a good talent to have is to be a good swimmer" Marlene explained. "But I'm not good at swimming" Scootaloo said. "You won't that unless you try" Marlene said. She jumped into the water and swam well. "Come on Scoot! Just try!" she said. "Uh…ok" Scootaloo said. She jumped into the water and tried to swim. Moving her hooves in the water was not that easy but then she used her wings to swim and it worked out well. "You're doing it Scootaloo!" Marlene cheered. "Yeah, I'm doing it!" Scootaloo said. Then they got out of the water and Scootaloo looked at her flank but there was nothing on it. Then Marlene grabbed two beach balls. "Now this part is going to be tricky. We're going to balance a beach ball on our noses" she said. She put a beach ball on her nose and balanced it for 10 seconds. "Whoa!" Scootaloo said. "Now you try it" said Marlene. Scootaloo put a beach ball on her nose but it fell off quickly. It was very difficult for her to do it. "This isn't working" she said. "Just try one more time" said Marlene. Scootaloo put the beach ball on her nose and…she balanced it for 5 seconds! "Hey, I did it!" she cheered. The filly looked at her flank but there was nothing on it. Then Marlene threw the beach balls in the water and she and Scootaloo jumped in. "Now we're gonna shoot some hoops in that toy basket" Marlene said pointing to her toy basket. "You really think this will work?" Scootaloo asked. "Sure it will, watch" Marlene said. She threw the ball to the hoop and the ball went through it. Then Scootaloo tried what Marlene did but missed. The second time she missed. But the third time she scored! "All right!" Scootaloo cheered. She looked at her flank when she got out of the water but she still didn't get her cutie mark!

"These things aren't helping me either" Scootaloo moaned. "At least you gave them all a try" said Marlene. "True but I still don't have my cutie mark" Scootaloo said. Back in Ponyville, Rainbow Dash was still practicing her tricks. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle then saw her do it. "Hey Rainbow Dash, have you seen Scootaloo!?" asked Sweetie Belle. "Now but Twilight is working on a Scootaloo-Finder! Maybe I should go and check to see if it's ready!" Rainbow called. "Wait! We're going with you! Scootaloo is our friend and part of our team!" Apple Bloom called. She and Sweetie Belle followed Rainbow Dash to the library and Twilight was waiting for them. "Is the Scootaloo-Finder done?" Rainbow asked. "Sure is. We can now find out where Scootaloo is" Twilight said. She pushed a button on the Scootaloo-Finder and a portal opened up. "Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle all jumped through the portal.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-The CMC is Back Together Again

When they all got out of the portal they were at the Central Park Zoo. "Where are we Twilight?" Sweetie Belle asked. "I don't know but Scootaloo has got to be around here" Twilight said. Back at the otter habitat, Scootaloo was worried about everyone back home. "Will they ever find me?" she asked herself. "Don't worry, I'm sure they will find you eventually" Marlene said. "I hope you're right Marlene" Scootaloo said. "Sorry you didn't get your cutie mark. We all did the best we can to help you" Marlene said. "I know but I can still find my talent when the Cutie Mark Crusaders get back together!" Scootaloo said. "That's the spirit!" said Marlene. The ponies looked around but there was no sign of the little Pegasus. "What if we can't find her?" Rainbow asked worried. "Don't worry, we'll find her" Twilight said. "Let me give it a shot. I know Scootaloo and she would recognize the call anywhere" Apple Bloom said. She cleared her throat and started to call for her friend. "SCOOTALOO! SCOOT-SCOOTALOO!" she called.

Scootaloo sighed and a tear rolled down her cheek. Then she heard Apple Bloom's call. "I know that call" Scootaloo said to herself. Then she gasped. "It's Apple Bloom!" she said. She ran out of the otter habitat and followed Apple Bloom's voice. "Scootaloo, where are you going!?" Marlene said following the filly. "I'm following that call! That voice says my friends are here!" Scootaloo said. "Wait up!" Marlene said. She followed Scootaloo and they went past the lemur and penguins habitats. "Maurice, where are they going?" asked King Julien. "I don't know your majesty" Maurice said. "I say we follow them" Julien said. Then he, Maurice, Mort followed the girls. "Where's everyone going?" asked Private. "Don't know but let's follow them and see where they go" said Skipper. The 4 penguins followed the lemurs, Marlene, and Scootaloo to where they were going. "SCOOTALOO! SCOOT-SCOOTALOO!" Apple Bloom called. "Apple Bloom that's never gonna work" Rainbow said. "Just wait" the filly said.

Then Scootaloo stopped running and saw her friends, and Rainbow Dash. "Told ya" Apple Bloom told Rainbow. "Sweetie Belle! Apple Bloom!" Scootaloo said. "Scootaloo!" Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom said. They all ran up to each other and hugged. "You ok Scoot?" Apple Bloom asked. "I'm great now that I got to see you guys again" Scootaloo said. "And I'm glad you're safe" Rainbow said. "Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo said. She jumped up and hugged her big sister. "Did you miss me?" Dashi asked. "Only a whole lot!" Scootaloo said. They stopped hugging and Scootaloo introduced everyone to the penguins, lemurs, and Marlene. "Thanks for keeping Scootaloo safe" Rainbow said. "All in the line of duty" Skipper said. Then Scootaloo sighed. "What's wrong Scoot? Are you not happy that we found you and that we can return to Ponyville?" Twilight asked. "That's just it. In 3 days there's a special holiday that I want to celebrate, King Julien Day" Scootaloo said. "Is it the king's birthday?" Sweetie Belle asked. "Why do you people keep asking this!?" Maurice said slapping himself on the forehead. "No but I want to celebrate it with everyone" Scootaloo said. "No problem because I always come up with a solution" Twilight said. "Thank you Twilight!" Scootaloo said. "Yes! Scootaloo is coming to my party!" Julien cheered. "Can my friends come to?" Scootaloo asked. "Sure, the more the merrier right?" Julien said. "Yay! Cutie Mark Crusader party at King Julien Day!" the CMC cheered and high fived each other. Before you girls go can I talk to you for a second?" Maurice asked. "Ok" Twilight said. "I meant the little ponies" Maurice said. "Oh" Rainbow said. Maurice, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Marlene, and the penguins (except Skipper) huddled up. Maurice told them he got another piñata and told the CMC that they need to make Julien happy on his special day or else he'll freak on them.

When they were done huddling Twilight pushed a button on the Scootaloo-Finder. "We'll you see you guys in 3 days" Scootaloo said. "And I'll see you 3 at the party" Julien said. Scootaloo said goodbye and all of the ponies jumped through the portal and were back at the library. "Yes, we're home!" Scootaloo cheered. "Girls I need to show you something" Twilight said. They all went to Sugar Cube Corner and when Twilight opened the front door there was a big party going on. "Welcome home Cutie Mark Crusaders!" every pony said. There was even a banner that said that. There were balloons and decorations everywhere. "Come on ponies, let's party!" Pinkie Pie announced. Party music started playing and everyone started dancing. "It sure is good to be back home" Sweetie Belle said. "Yeah and we made lots of new friends where we were" Apple Bloom added. "And the best parts we are back together and we are thrown a welcome home party" Scootaloo added. "Best day ever!" cheered the CMC. Then they high fived each other again. Everyone enjoyed the party while the rest of the day lasted.


End file.
